1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety apparatus for a skid-steer loader, specifically to a safety apparatus comprising retaining means for a seat bar and actuating mechanisms for a parking brake operating in relation to the movement of the seat bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The skid-steer loader of front end type has been broadly used at construction fields. The front end loader generally includes a front opening for the operator to enter or leave its cabin. At the front of the seat, a seat bar is rotatably pivoted at the posts of the cabin to protect the operator under adverse ride conditions, for example, working or driving on rough or sloped land surfaces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,371, an operator safety system for a front end loader is disclosed. The safety apparatus includes a seat bar whose both ends are rotatably mounted on the opposite side posts of the loader respectively; and a pair of locking members for locking the bucket control linkage in a neutral position. The seat bar may be retained by certain detent members.
Another safety apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 4,391,344. This safety apparatus includes a seat bar, a spring biased friction device operatively associated with the pivotal connection of the seat bar, and a locking member for locking the bucket control linkage.
In these prior art safety devices, however, the seat bar could be moved upwards or downwards by an accidental external force under an adverse ride condition or operator's inadvertent movement so that the operator may be injured or the loader may be unintentionally shut down.
Also, in the prior art loaders mentioned above, there is a hand brake connected to the driving mechanisms of the loader by a cable. In such systems, whenever the operator leaves the loader, he should be careful to separately locate the seat bar at the upper position and the hand brake at the parking position.